Friends Forever
by Mousey Gurl 5
Summary: What happens when Hermione finds out her bestfriend from her hometown...is a witch as well? RR
1. Prologue: The Start Of A New School Year

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters…J.K. Rowling does…the only thing I own is the Plot and Afton Lashton!

A/N: Okay…this is my first fic…so…be kind!

Prologue: The Start of a New Year

Hermione Granger walked down the street of her hometown, she had just finished packing for her 7th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had changed much over the years. Her once bushy hair was now long and tame, blonde and red streaked her hair, her brown eyes were large and beautiful, and she developed curves in all the right places, even though at school her robe covered them. As she walked down the street she heard someone yell at her.

"Hermione! Wait up!" Afton yell at her as she ran to catch up with her.

Afton was about as tall as Hermione but maybe and inch shorter. She had short brown hair that ended at about her shoulders. Big green eyes, and curves, but not as curvy as Hermione. 

"What?" Hermione asked.

"I have to tell you something! You remember how I told you that I went to a privet school?" Afton asked as if trying to make a point.

"Yes? What about it?" Hermione asked not catching on.

"I'm going to your school now." she stated as if she thought Hermione could have got it right away.

"WHAT?" she screamed. "You're a witch?" 

"Yes…" Afton giggled.

'Finally' Hermione thought, 'I have a friend from my hometown going to school with me…and even better, it's a girl!'

"Have you packed already?" Afton asked her.

"Of course." she stated and they began to talk about the up coming year.

A/N: So?! What do you think so far? Hope you read the rest and please R/R!


	2. Chapter 1: The Train Ride

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters…only Afton and the Plot.

A/N: Ahh the story begins…hope you like!

Chapter 1: The Train Ride

Hermione and Afton made there way to the train station for the first day of school. Afton insisted on letting her give Hermione a make over for the first day of school. She wore black hip hugging pants that showed off her curves, a tight black shirt that was in the shape of a v and showed off some cleavage, much to the boys pleasure, her hair was down and straight, with a few curls at the bottom, Afton put some make up on her making her look older and more mature. They went through the gate to the Hogwarts train. Walking by many people Hermione knew she spotted Ron and Harry, but they walked right by her. 

"Ron? Harry?" she said and they turned looking at her strangely. 

"Hermione? Is that you?" Harry said.

"Um…Yeah?" Hermione said not believing they didn't know her.

"Wow, you look…different" Ron said and looked her up and down.

"Yeah…Thanks Ron…This is my friend Afton Lashton. Shes from my hometown and was transferred to our school from one in Russia." Hermione said with an excited voice.

"Hi" Afton said in a small voice and Hermione probably knew why.

"But hey guys we are going to go find a compartment meet you there later!" Hermione said and pulled Afton away.

"So what one do you want?" She ask as soon as they got away.

"What are you talking about?" Afton asked as if being stupid.

"Afton Leigh! I've known you almost my whole life! You think I don't know when you think a guy is hot? Really what kind of friend do you think I am? Seriously now!" Hermione acted as if she were hurt and Afton smacked her in the arm causing Hermione to murmur ouch.

"Shut up…" Afton said and broke down from the look Hermione was giving her." Okay! Okay! Its Harry…I think he is just cute." Afton said and smile slightly.

"Oh isn't that cute! My best friend likes my other…best friend…weird." she finish and got another slap from Afton.

"Ouch!" Hermione said and laughed.

"Well, well, well…what do we have here? The bookworm Gryffindor, with another girl? What happen to Potty and Weasel? Just up and left you so you went lesbian? Please Granger…let me watch." Malfoy said in a low growl causing Hermione to turn around and stair him right in the eye.

"The only way I would turn lesbian Malfoy…is if you were the last man on earth...oh let me rephrase that…last boy." she said with such coldness that caused Afton looked at her strangely.

"Wow Hermione…I didn't know you could be so mean." Afton state and Malfoy looked up at her as if noticing her for the first time.

He grin his little grin and looked her up and down. Hermione saw this and smirked.

"You know Drakie," she said and saw him cringe, " Afton here is a muggle born as well…I don't think Pansy or Mr. Malfoy would like to know your checking her out…" she finished and pulled Afton away to the train.

"Another muggle born…that is friends with Granger…Hmm…" he said and began to walk towards the train.


	3. Chapter 2: The News

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Afton Lashton…

A/N: Hope you enjoy! PLEASE R/R!!!!

Chapter 2: The News

Hermione got her letter from Hogwarts stating she was the ne Head Girl, but was not told who the head boy was. She couldn't wait until she found out, she hoped it was someone she liked and got along with. Afton and Hermione made there way onto the train and into a compartment and began to talk. 

"I can't believe that you like my dear friend Harry." Hermione said with a laugh.

"Shut up!" Afton yelled and was about to hit Hermione when someone came into the compartment.

"So…" a silky voice drawled across the compartment, "The mud bloods are having a nice chit chat about Mr. Potter. Are you really going to let your friend steal you boyfriend away Granger? Or are you just going to have a massive orgy?" Malfoy spoke.

"Harry isn't my boyfriend Malfoy, how many times do I have to tell you this? And besides, your just probably jealous because the only orgy you could get is with Crabbe and Goyle." Hermione said and looked at Afton, noticing the strange look on her face.

"Oh, damn you figured me out Granger!" Malfoy said with fake sarcasms.

"Get over yourself Malfoy." Hermione said and pushed him out of the compartment.

"What was that about?" Afton asked and looked at Hermione.

"That's Draco Malfoy, Slytherin all the way, born and raised. He's been harassing Harry, Ron, and me since the beginning of our first year. He never seems to grow up." she stated.

"Well the doesn't seem to be harassing you now, he seems more… I don't know…interested in you." Afton said and saw the look Hermione gave her.

"Interested? The only interest Malfoy has with me is to bother me." Hermione stated.

Afton shrugged her shoulders and they began to talk about Harry again. Afton now knew that Harry was the Harry Potter, and couldn't believe that Hermione was friends with him.

"Mia why didn't you tell me!" Afton yelled.

"I don't know! I'm so used to everyone knowing that him and I are friends that I didn't think about it." she said.

Soon Ron and Harry joined Hermione and Afton. Afton sat next to Harry and was blushing most of the time.

"Granger!" Malfoy yelled.

"Now what?" Hermione said.

"Heads and Prefects meeting now!" He yelled and left.

"Whats with him?" Harry asked

"Who knows, Ferret boy has a habit of having mood swings, I think he's Pmsing or something." Ron said and everyone laughed. 

"Well you heard the Ferret face…Heads meeting…I'll come back and tell you who Head Boy is this year." Hermione said and walked out and down the hallway to another compartment with a big letter H on the door.

She walked in and saw some people from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, she said hi to them and then saw Malfoy, sitting in the Head boys spot.

"Um…Malfoy…please tell me that you are not the head boy." Hermione said pleading to god that he wasn't.

"Well sorry to burst your bubble Granger…but I am." he said with hatred dripping from each word.

"Oh Joy!" Hermione said and took her spot next to him.

Just as Malfoy was about to say some rude mudblood comment Professor Dumbledore walked in.

"Welcome Prefects and Heads to a new year! I hope you will enjoy your new positions." he said and smiled at everyone.

After about an hour the meeting was over and Hermione began to leave to meet with her friends again.

"Granger." Malfoy said.

"What do you want now?" Hermione asked with a cold tone

"I just wanted to say…beings we are the new Head boy and girl…maybe we should have a truce…beings we have to set and example for those younger then us." he said and saw the shocked look on her face. "what? I think it would be a good idea unless you want them to see us fight all the time." 

"No, no its not that…I just never thought you Draco Malfoy, King of Slytherin, Sex god extraordinaire making a truce with a Mudblood." she said and wished she left out the sex god part.

"Ah so you do know I get more then from just Pansy." he said with a evil little smile.

"whatever… sure, fine, a truce." she said and walked off.

A/N: So what do you think? Good? Bad? Let me know! And please if you don't like it…No flames…they cause me to cry sometimes!


End file.
